Zombies
by Georgia Rose Belikova
Summary: This is not a zombie survival guide. My boyfriend wrote this and want me to post it. So here it is Rated M for language. He hasn't edited it but wanted me to post anyway


Introduction

It's been three days now. Three days since we all died and the world ended.  
The city is an inferno of hellish proportions, the helicopters have stopped flying overhead, and the barricades have been abandoned. The remaining survivors lost hope when the military decided to bomb the hordes and leave us to die, that is, if there are any.  
I haven't seen anyone in person for weeks, not since the dead outnumbered the living by tenfold. By that time, I was far away from everyone else.  
Rule 1 in my personal guide: Avoid places full of people, they'll become infected eventually

Along with my military training, I have one thing to defend myself, a trusty S&W 686. Not as powerful a weapon as I'd like, but it can be pretty effective if I get a good shot in. I would use it more freely, but I'm almost out of rounds. It kicks like a motherfucker, and it would attract attention that I can't handle with such limited ammo.  
Four rounds left…  
Once I run out, I'll be hopeless against the zeds. You can't beat up someone that feels no pain, so I really have three to defend myself, and one to make sure I don't become one of them. I know it seems a little cliché, but it's what I'm sticking with.

Chapter 1

As I quietly run through dark alleys, hoping I don't have to protect myself, I hear some rustling and freeze. The rustling becomes louder, and as I slowly creep backwards, a crow flies out of a pile of garbage bags and out of the alley. Fucking crow, I almost had a heart attack. As I breathe a sigh of relief, I hear footsteps behind me. I instantly turn around, hoping that it's just my imagination.  
It isn't. I see a tall figure in the dark, but I can't make out his face. Not that it matters anyway, I don't need to know what a dead man looks like. I stay as still as I can, watching the figure slowly walk towards me. There's something wrong, normally it would have spotted me by now and I would be fighting for my life. As it steps into a ray of light coming from a blazing fire across the street, I realise that I'm not looking at a victim of the infection. It's a tall, tough looking man. He's wearing a thick leather jacket with spiked metal plates on his shoulders. He doesn't look friendly, but then again, who would in this situation?  
I step out of the shadows, trying to look as friendly as possible. He takes a startled step back, and pulls a large knife from his belt. I tell him that I'm a survivor, but he doesn't reply.

The large man starts laughing, and begins to speak.  
"I was getting tired of killing dead people, what fun is an apocalypse without real killing anyway?" he says, in a sadistic tone.

He runs at me with the knife, and I pull out my revolver. I quickly decide that letting off a shot in an alley surrounded by zombies isn't exactly a good idea, so I swing my gun and hit his hand, knocking the knife from it and sending him stumbling past me. He falls and crashes into the garbage pile that the crow flew out of mere minutes ago. Lucky crow...  
The fall seems to attract some unwanted attention, as I hear groaning coming from the street outside. Thinking quickly, I grab his knife from the ground and… I don't want to remember this, but I forced it into his ankle while he was still grounded from the fall. The screams of pain were blood curdling, and if his fall didn't attract the zeds, this definitely did. His screams echoed off of the high walls of buildings around us. This was no time for mercy; I cut his other Achilles tendon rough slice of his knife. The sound of his tendon snapping was almost as sickening as his screams, but I didn't care. This guy was out for the count. I got up from the ground, and picked up my 686, which I threw to the ground when I went for his knife. I put the gun inside my jacket, feeling the cold steel against my heart.

I ran through the alley as the zeds closed in on him. His screams only got louder as he was torn apart. I eventually got far away enough to not hear him over the loud crackling from the countless burning buildings. As I sit up against a wall in the dark, I think about what I just did.  
I stabbed a guy twice and left him to die brutally so I could escape. Before I get too hard on myself, I remind myself that he wanted to kill me for fun. This doesn't do much to make me feel better, but it does make me feel more human, as I was just fighting for my life.

I find a fairly secure place to sleep, a dead end deep in the dark alleys that run through the ruins of a once great city.  
In the morning, everything is back to normal, and I'm safe. Ha, I crack myself up. There's nothing normal about the dead rising and killing people, but at least I'm not dead yet. Now I have a weapon that I can do some damage with and not attract a horde of undead at the same time. I really need some food… Surviving the apocalypse takes a lot of energy. I creep along the empty streets, hoping not to attract the attention of walkers limping around trashed offices and apartments. A small store comes into my view; I really hope there's something edible in there. I look into the store to make sure it's clear before entering, and I don't see anything apart from trashed aisles and broken glass. The shelves are almost empty, just a few cans of random food. I walk to the back of the store, watching my back to make sure there's nothing stalking me. I don't know why I'm being so cautious; those things make a lot of damn noise when they're onto something.

As I check the now defrosted freezers at the back of the store, something slams me to the ground. The large attacker flies past me and slams into an almost untouched aisle, smashing it to the floor like all the others.  
Fuck, this one's fast. I pull the knife from my side and try to get onto my feet before the zombie comes back for me. I barely make it to me feet, as it runs towards me again. I quickly jump to the side, narrowly avoiding another crushing blow from the behemoth, and I run into the storeroom.  
It's full of hanging beef carcasses, no wonder this monster of a zombie was in there. I guess he was unsatisfied with the beef, and wanted some fresh meat though. Can't blame the guy though, the whole place stunk.  
The creature runs into the room after me, and I once again jump to the side and avoid being crushed by the giant made of rotting muscle. I pick up a large meat hook and swing it at his head before he can recover from the crash. This does nothing but hook into his neck and make it impossible for me to escape. As I try to rip the hook from his neck, he raises his arm and throws me across the room to the ground.  
I land hard on my back, and I see him running at me again. This time, I have no chance, I'm going to die.  
In a rush of pure adrenaline I raise my knife above my chest as the giant jumps on top of me.  
When I open my eyes, I meet with the zombie's face, just above mine. I wonder why I'm not dead, kind of in a trance. It is then that I see myself holding the knife, with the blade solidly lodged in his throat. As much as he tries, he can't force himself down any closer to me. I don't know how much longer I can hold him up. My arms are shaking, and there's something hard being pushed into my chest.

My chest…  
My revolver, I still have that!  
I struggle to hold up the zed with one hand, as I clumsily pull the S&W 686 from my jacket. God, am I glad I have the snub nosed version of the gun…  
With one pull of the trigger, there is a deafening bang as the giant goes limp and drops on top of me. I push the now still creature off of myself, and remain lying down on the floor for a few minutes, too exhausted to move after that hell of a battle.

Just when I start to think I'm safe, I hear groaning and movement in the front of the store. I jump up as quickly as I can, only now realising the large gash in my side. I Put my revolver back inside my jacket, and retrieve my knife from the neck of my assailant, clutching my side the whole time and make my way towards the back entrance of the store room.  
I walk through yet more alleys, realising that I'm growing continuously weaker due to my injury and lack of food. I finally collapse behind a dumpster that looks safe.

I have three rounds left…  
How much longer can I survive?

Chapter 2

The bleeding has almost stopped, I think it was just a flesh wound. I just hope I didn't get the virus during that fight. The adrenaline rush has worn off, and I feel like shit. My whole body is aching, and I keep finding more scratches and bruises that I didn't have before. At least nothing is broken.

I'm starving…  
I never had a chance to take anything that I found in that store, and it's probably full of zeds still.

Suddenly, I'm startled by the sound of gunshots out on the street. I should really just hide and wait it out, nothing good ever comes out of helping people, anyway. Despite this logic, I feel as if I have to find out what's happening. I slowly creep out of the alley, staying pressed against the wall with my gun drawn. Expecting to see survivors trying to escape a horde, I'm shocked by the actual event that I am now witnessing. What seems to be a young family, two 20 something year olds and a small girl, being tormented by a small group of heavily armed thugs. After what seems like hours, the thugs put the family up against a wall, and they shoot them one at a time, execution style. They shoot the father in the back of his head, and then the mother. As they start laughing and cheering on the executioner while he taunts the small girl that just saw her parents die, I finally snap.

As he puts his rifle to the back of her head, I raise my revolver and squeeze off a shot. It hits directly on the side of his head, sending him to the ground and his brains all over the pavement and wall.  
Before his comrades have time to react, I pull off another shot, the second life I've taken today. By now, his buddies have taken cover and have their assault rifles trained on me. I jump behind a wall, narrowly avoiding the hot lead that flies past my head. Every time I try to look around the corner, I risk being torn apart, so I decide it's time for a little deception.  
I reach into a pile of garbage and pull out an unopened can of corn, which would be a great find if I wasn't fighting for my life. I toss the corn out into the open, and as I hear gunshots followed by yelling from the men, I sprint around the back of the building, hoping to get behind them before they realise I'm not hiding behind that wall still. It works, and I've successfully gotten behind them. I need to stay quiet until I go in for the attack. I have one round left in my 686, and there are four men armed with assault rifles, so this is going to take some skill. Luckily for me, they're not all behind the same cover. I put my sights directly on the back of the closest thug's head, and quietly creep up closer. I step on some glass, making a sound that gives away my position. As he turns to see me, I take my shot and he falls back. Before he's even on the ground, I've taken his cover. I pick his rifle up from the ground and dispatch another man when he pops out of cover.

As I scan the area for the last thug, shots ring past my head. It's then that I jump down behind the small pile of broken rebar and concrete that I'm using as cover and see what the guy that I stole the rifle from has. On his belt, there are three fragmentation grenades. Where could he have gotten these from? I guess it doesn't matter; everything is up for grabs in an apocalypse. I pull one of the grenades from his belt and pull the pin. I keep the spoon pushed in until I can get a fix on the last guy's position. I see him jump back behind the wall that I was originally behind, and I get ready to toss the grenade. As I cock my arm back to throw it, he steps out with the rifle against the girl's head. I throw the grenade as far behind me as I can, and wait for the blast. It throws debris and dust all over me, but at least I didn't shred the little girl with it.  
Now that he has her as hostage, I can't just finish him off easily.

He starts shouting at me, "Come on, kill me! What, scared you're not the trick shot you think you are?"

I slowly step out of my cover, rifle drawn and pointing at him. I pull the rifle up to my eye level, put the red dot over his face, and ask him, "You feel lucky?"  
With that, I send a single 5.56mm round through his forehead and he falls to the ground. The girl collapses to her knees and starts quietly sobbing. As I walk over to her, I hear a sound that I've become all too familiar with; the sound of the undead. I grab her hand and tell her to come with me; I pull her over to the wall and tell her to stay quiet. I quickly gather ammo, grenades, and guns from the dead bodies before returning to the girl and making a hasty retreat. I'll sort out the useful weapons from the unneeded ones once we're safe.

We arrive at a small apartment block, and I break my way through one of the doors on the third floor. Now we have somewhere to stay for a while. I go through all the weapons that I scavenged and struggled to carry all this way. They are all the same, 5 M16A4s with red dot sights, 5 Colt SSP chambered with 9mm, and a hand full of grenades. No wonder they were abusing the power they had.

That night, as the girl slept, I snuck out of the room and hid some of the weapons and ammo around alleys and other buildings in case I needed them. When I returned, the girl wasn't in the room. I decided that if she was just going to be trouble, I didn't need her, and I went to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning to heavy thudding outside the apartment, and I quickly pulled out my SSP and got in position beside the door. The door knob started to turn, and then the door slowly creaked open on its partially broken hinges from where I kicked it open yesterday. I was shocked when the girl made her way through the door, dragging a heavy bag. I pulled her and the bag inside before quietly closing the door. Instantly I went through the bag, and I was ecstatic when I found it was packed with cans of food. I am once again realising just how hungry I've gotten with all this action going on. When I go looting, I get destroyed by a huge beast, but when she does, she comes back with loads of food… kind of fills me with shame, but who cares? Now I have something to eat!

I bust open some cans with my knife, and feast on the cold beans and soup. When you're really hungry, you don't notice how bad some things taste. The girl quietly sits against a wall picking corn out of one of the cans and slowly eating it. I should really talk to her… or at least learn her name.


End file.
